Surprise Party
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: A little one shot, that was sup to be a story, sorry I have stoped it, but I am stuck, if I can come up with some ideas for the next chapters, I will change this from a OneShot to a Story. Hope you still enjoy.


Surprise Party

**~--------------~**

* * *

_Okay, here is a story about King Julien, why you may ask, well that is very simple, he is the best character out of all of Madagascar & Penguins of Madagascar. Also, he doesn't have many stories on PoM fanfic:(_

_Well here goes._

_Enjoy_

* * *

King Julien sat on his thrown, he was board, board out of his mind, he couldn't party, as it was in the middle of the day, and Maurice and Mort were doing a very poor job of trying to entertain him.

"Is, this your best", he asked them, while letting out a very loud sigh. "I am trying your majesty", replied Maurice, who was trying to juggle a watermelon, a banana, and an orange at the same time.

"Well, its not good enough, your King is getting board out of his mind, soon my mind will get so board, it will pack up and leave, then I will have no mind", replied Julien. "I try to make you happy", said Mort, as he balanced himself on an orange, only to fall off and get rolled over by the orange.

"Mort, you might as well give up, I'm to board to even laugh at your pain, I think I might go over to the Penguins place, and see what they are up too", and at that Julien got up and started heading for their habitat, but as he went by Maurice, he took the banana, Maurice was instantly put of balance, and the watermelon fell on top of his head. King Julien turned around and saw this.

"Maurice, why is your head through my melon, how am I supposed to eat it now, that you have broken it, its not fit enough for me, go find another one, and this time do not puncture it", and after telling Maurice this, he walked off to find out what the penguins where up too.

* * *

Well, over at the penguins habitat Private was busy trying to get Skipper to partake in a celebration that was coming up in a few days. The Penguins had been approached by two lemurs, and had been ask to set up the party. The Skipper wanted nothing to do with it, but Private did, and so did Kowalski and Rico, Marlene had even offered to help set up the party, but Skipper thought it was a waste off valuable practice/training time.

"In all my time, I have never seen any thing good come from a party" Skipper was telling Private. "But Skipper, don't you think it would be good for King Julien to get a surprise Birthday party, after all, I bet he never had one before".

"I would guess that's because no one ever wasted their time to make one for him", replied Skipper.

"Well, according to my calculations, we are going to need about 30 balloons, one helium tank, and the ingredients for a cake, I can see why you don't want to do this Skipper, its scientifically to hard for you to complete in time, plus you could never keep it a secret from Julien", said Kowalski knowing only to well that the Skipper would do it to prove that it was not imposable for him to do.

"Why I will have you know, that I once defeated two raccoons, and a squirrel with one flipper tired behind my back, how hard can making one surprise party be", asked Skipper. "Well, any old surprise party, easy, but for King Julien, I would say hard", replied Kowalski.

"Okay, its time for operation Surprise party", said Skipper. "Yay, I can't wait to get this underway, what is the first thing we are going to do", asked Private.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we should collect the balloons from the storage room", replied Skipper, who had started climbing the ladder, to the hatch, that would lead to their habitat out side. The Skipper had just open, the hatch, when he was hit three times on the head.

"Open up, its me your Kingly King, who has come to visit you", said Julien, as he knocked on Skippers head, who after being hit three times lost his balance on the ladder, and fell down.

"Eggs and bacon man, what do you thing your playing at", asked Skipper, rubbing his head with one flipper, and his bottom with the other flipper.

"What am I playing at, what do you mean by that, do you think I would be here if I was playing a game", asked Julien, climbing down the ladder. "I am here, to see what you bird brains are up to, by da way, is this place sound proof", asked Julien.

"Yes it is, why did you want to know", asked Private.

"This is great, by Kingly brain, is coming up with a plan, yes that's right, it's my plane, I came up with it, I really am good".

"I don't like your line of thinking, just what is it your thinking", asked Skipper, knowing it wasn't going to be something he liked.

"Well, I am board, and a King should never be board, I would not be board if I could shake my booty, but I can't because the people would see, so, I will party with you guys in here, and before you say anything, yes I know this is a great honour to have me party in here, so I will be back with Maurice and Mort, with my boom box", and before any of the Penguins could reply, he climbed up the ladder and disappeared.

"Great this is just great, now we are going to have that annoying ringtail in our base partying", said Skipper. "Well, actually its not that bad", replied Kowalski. "How do you work that out", asked Skipper.

"Well, according to this, King Julien will be so busy partying in here, that when we leave, he will just think that its because we can't stand the music, while actually we are gathering all the materials we need for the surprise birthday party", said Kowalski, showing every one his clip board that had a little drawing of the lemurs partying.

"Skipper, I like the way you think man, lets get ready, as soon as the Lemurs get back here, and start their party, we will start the mission".

* * *

King Julien had just made it back to his habitat, when he saw that Maurice was standing their with another watermelon, shining it, with Mort standing beside him, Julien thought it would be fun to sneak up on them, and scare them, he was just about to shout surprise, when he heard Maurice say, "Yup, it sure is a good thing King Julien, doesn't know any thing about it".

"And just what, does you King not know", asked King Julien. "Ah, what", said Maurice, who had been scared my Julien, and fell head first in the watermelon.

"Mort, what is it I do not know, if you tell me, I will let you hug the feet", said Julien, knowing only to well that Mort would do any thing for him, to hug the feet. "NO Mort, you can't tell him, remember, its will be better for King Julien this way.

"Feet", was all Mort said. "C'mon Mort, the feet are needing hugs".

"Mort, tell, we make a party".

"What that is all, well I make party too, and it is at the flightless birds habitat", said Julien. "Yeah, that's what we were going to do", said Maurice quickly.

"Feet", said Mort, as he clung to Julien's feet. "Okay, hug time over", Julien started shaking Mort off. "Okay, now that we all get the picture, help me move this boom box to the penguins habitat, and let's bring the, hmmm, which song do you think we should bring Maurice".

"What about the 'Hit It', one", asked Maurice. "I have it, we will bring the 'Hit It' one, I am so glad I think of these things".

And at that they started for the Penguins habitat, Maurice and Mort carrying the boom box, and Julien carrying the tape.

* * *

Well, here we are Penguins, we are ready to party, Crank up that crazy rock rhythm Mort". Mort then pressed the play button, and the song started playing.

_'Hit It'_

_{bit of music starts playing}_

_'Hello'_

_'Hit It'_

_'Bring the Beat'_

_{bit more music}_

_'Hit It'_

_'Hello'_

_'Hit It'_

_'Bring the Beat'_

King Julien, was doing a funky dance to the music, and the Penguins where all watching, Rico was moving to the rhythm, Kowalski, was rising his eyebrows up and down, Skipper just had his angry look on, and Private, was watching with the greatest of interest.

"Boys, you didn't see anything", said Skipper, who then noticed that Private was watching, and put a flipper over his eyes.

"Ringtail, you might have won this battle, but you haven't won yet", said Skipper, as he and his men left, leaving the lemurs to party to themselves.

* * *

_Yeah, I was going to make this a One shot, but I changed my mine, I only hope that you guys find this story interesting. Well, any way, leave a review and let me know what you think. Please fell free to leave a tip, as I don't normally write PoM fanfic, I just write Scooby Doo stuff, that's why my name is Velma Shaggy:)_

_Thanks for reading this._

_Velms._


End file.
